Hunters in the Night
by LadyEbony84
Summary: A hunter seeking revenge from the vampire who killed someone close to him. A vampire falling in love for the first time in his endless life. Two parallel stories which in the end clash and no character is the same after that confrontation. A story that hides many secrets and nothing is as it seems.


**Chapter 1**

**Hunter and Prey**

Night was his home, his natural habitat. It has been for so long that sometimes he cannot remember his past life, the life he had before all this blood and death stained his existence. Once he had a home, he had a family who loved him but not anymore. Now he had only his hunger for blood and vengeance and a new family, a family just like him, broken and driven by a need that no one could control or fathom.

And so, here he is hidden in the darkness, stalking, waiting for the right moment to pounce. Everything is planned to the last detail. Every move has been carefully studied and practiced again and again. His quarry tonight must not escape him under any circumstances. He will not kill his victim tonight, not at first. His prey has vital information, information he needs in order to get closer to his final goal. And he will get this information no matter the cost. Everything is in place and the trap is set. The only thing he has to do is waiting until his target is in place.

In the darkness he sees two shadows. It is his target coming towards the alley. He cannot see his face but he knows it is him. This is his spot, his favorite dark corner. The girl is easy to see. Unlike him who is dressed in black she wears a bright red mini skirt and a neon pink top. Clearly she is the whore he chose for tonight's entertainment. He shoves her violently on the wall and immobilizes her. She doesn't scream though, this is what he has paid her for, to use her and hurt her. It is not her first time she has done this but it is definitely her last. Like him his target is a killer, he will have his fun with her and then he will kill her.

Normally he should intervene; he should save the girl from him, but not tonight. He cannot afford it. Everything should go exactly as planned. In the end she is just another back alley whore, dead meat and if not tonight then another night she is going to buy it. It is better if he lets him have his little party with his toy and then go after him. So he watches as the other man lifts her skirt and spreads her legs open. Then he plunders roughly into her and starts fucking her hard. No foreplay no tenderness just the raw and cold reality of bought fornication. She screams not from pleasure but from pain. It is not just his pounding that hurts her but his hold on her neck. He is slowly choking her and she now realizes that it was a big mistake coming here with him. The stalker can barely watch this. He knows that the moment his victim reaches his climax he will kill her. He will give his fatal blow to her neck. It is always the neck, that's his m.o. and that moment comes too soon.

Her lifeless body falls on the slimy ground. Her skin now is pale and her eyes are empty. For a moment he thinks "what a waste", for a moment the image of another girl – a girl who once mattered to him - who died probably just like this flashes in his mind. This is not the time to hesitate though; this is the moment he has been waiting for.

Slowly he emerges from his hiding place, he lets his prey see him, evaluate him. He wants him to feel comfortable that he will be the victor in their fight. He wants him to make the first move, and he does.

It is not certain if it is his oversized ego or the rash from his resent kill, but he charged towards his stalker. And that was his mistake. The moment he made his move the first gunshot was fired, and then the next, and the next. He was surrounded and outnumbered. He tried to run out of the alley and escape but it was futile. The ground opened right under his feet and he fell into a hole filled with spikes.

The stalker and his partners came closer into the trap. In it their prey was trapped screaming and yelling and swearing vengeance and a torturous death to all of them. His eyes were glowing bright red and his fangs prominent and sharp promised to reap into pieces anyone who came near him.

"Get him out of here but be careful" the stalker ordered his men. Then he turned away and started walking towards his car with a big smug smile written on his face. Tonight he succeeded. The vampire was caught.


End file.
